Was is Blood?
by tsukinopen
Summary: Another Snape is Harry's Dad fic. Read, Enjoy, Comment.


Hello folks this will be another Snape is Harry's father fic.

Tsukinopen~

Harry lay on his bed. Lazily he wondered why he was not feeling more worried. After all, the wards that had protected him since childhood would soon be gone. His mother's sacrifice... Of course he would not allow that to be in vain. He was going to defeat Voldermort and bring peace to both the magical world and muggle world. Voldermort's influence had grown stronger and stronger. He was now targeting defenseless muggles. He was a half-blood like Harry, but he hate non-magical peoples more than anything. Perhaps if was because the truth stared him in the face every day.

Yes, and this reminded Harry of Snape. That man hated Harry's face. It was a reminder his father, the person who had bullied Snape as a student. He always treated Harry with disdain, even though he was not his father. The man was always suspicious, and Dumbledore was alway defending him. Harry was tired of the confusion. He was tired of giving Snape the benefit of the doubt, when he was a no good Death Eater to begin with. If Snape had treasured his friendship with Harry's mother, he would not have gone on a dark path.

"Scratch, scratch,hoot, hott!"

An owl was outside Harry's window trying to get in. Harry wondered if it was Hermione or Ron? Was it so news of the goings of the Wizarding world? He'd ready everything that had come through owl post, and he wasn't really in the mood to read textbooks. Now wasn't really the time for last-minute studying. He was suddenly itching to hunt down Voldermort's Horcruxes.

"Scratch, scratch,hoot, hott!"

He could not ignore the poor owl any longer. Opening the window for the poor creature, he noticed it was none he had seen before. He was a little wary as he watched as the owl dropped the letter it was carrying. The owl had a small patch magically stuck on its chest with the letters "OP". So it was an official owl poster owl...But he had to be careful...Perhaps he should contact an Order member.

He flipped the envelope over and his eyes widened. His stomach dropped and his body shivered. All doubts that had clouded his brain were gone. Actually all though was gone.

"To: Harry James Potter

From: Lily Evans Potter"

"From mum?...How?"

After regaining his mind, he shakily peeled open the envelope. The envelope dropped on the floor as he read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry,my precious boy, if you are reading this letter then your dad and I am no longer with you. For that we are deeply sorry. Though you are but a baby in my arms as I write this, I am sure you have grown into a wonderful and handsome young man. I may be just repeating myself, but we, your dad and I, love you very much. _

_But James...James is not you biological father. It is Severus Snape. I can only imagine the kind of man he has become, but please know that he was not always a man who followed darkness. I cannot ask you to love or forgive him, but please try to understand what has made him so._

_I know you may be wondering why you look so much like James. It is because we have put a spell on you to change your physical appearance. It is difficult to cast a stable transfiguration spell that grows with the person, so we used James' appearance as the template. You eyes were never changed though. They are as beautiful and green as they ever were._

_The spell we have cast on you is not permanent. Many spells fade when wizard become adults, and this is one of those spells. Written on the next page are the incantations that will prolong this spell as well as the spells that prevent its detection. We cannot know what is to happen, so we leave the choice of whether to continue the spell or not up to you. It there ever was time to return to your true appearance, there is spell on the next page for that as well._

_Harry, my son, I wish you the best, and I am sorry for the burden I have cast upon you. Please keep yourself safe._

_Love you always,_

_Mum_

_"W_hat! Snape...Snape's my father!" thought Harry. No no he wasn't. It couldn't be. Maybe it was a prank by some death eater. It wasn't true. But if it was true, he knew what he would do.

* * *

Yes, I know that was poorly written and short!

How do writers fill the pages!


End file.
